1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to DC power supplies and more particularly to a DC power supply which is capable of returning excessive regenerative energy from a load to an incoming AC supply line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art DC power supplies which are capable of returning energy to the AC line utilize relatively complex and expensive circuitry. The control circuit required for these power supplies is also rather complex and expensive. These prior art power supplies normally operate by controlling the firing angle of thyristor output devices. Voltage and current feedback loops are required with all their associated circuitry.